1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive engine economic and operational efficiencies and more particularly to an automotive accessory that regulates the temperature of air entering the carburetor of an automotive engine to eliminate carburetor malfunctions associated with inclement weather, improve fuel efficiency, and prevent stalling and overheating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of devices that have been used to heat either air flowing to the carburetor of an automotive engine or fuel being directed to mix with that air. Some of these devices equip carburetors with special passages that carry hot exhaust gases therearound so that the area surrounding the throttle plate of the carburetor is heated. Another technique that has been utilized in the past is to provide a water jacket for the carburetor which is connected to the cooling system of the vehicle.
Most of the prior art devices require a rather major redesign of the carburetor itself or the addition of expensive and highly technical and complicated elements which require considerable attention to assure operability. Moreover, the installation of such devices often require a rather significant modification to the engine of an automobile which cannot be returned to its original condition without expensive redesign.
From the foregoing, there is perceived a need for an inexpensive and efficient automotive accessory that will regulate the temperature of air entering the carburetor so as to eliminate carburetor freeze-ups associated with cold weather and high humidity conditions, improve fuel efficiency by allowing the engine to operate at peak performance, prevent engine stalling in winter and overheating in summer, and enable a do-it-yourself individual to install the improvement as a kit.